Imagine That
by dahan
Summary: Not really a romance. A really short tellling of Eriol talking about his past to Tomoyo. a few ExT hints. Just something I did for a little dumb fun in my return to ff.net


My return to fanfiction in so long and in Cardcaptor Sakura of all things! This didn't turn out quite the way I wanted it to, but I promise my next work, which ever it might be will be of better quality. I'm just publishing this one for kicks. 

DISCLAIMER: Been so long since I've done one of these lol. Nelvana still holds the rights to CCS in North America last time I checked but as us fans know, CLAMP OWNS CCS PERIOD! So don't sue. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 

~*Imagine That…*~

A classically beautiful day for Tomoeda Elementary School, with all parts of the campus simply illuminated with its own energy. Everything from the grass to the trees to water in the fountains, to even drab school building glowed a little. Sounds from the various games in the school yard were just low enough to be unclear and yet loud enough for all to enjoy the energetic atmosphere A day so perfect as this only came by every so often especially in the fall, and was certainly not to be wasted. 

One Tomoyo Daidouji certainly felt that way as she was currently taking a survey of the surrounding treetops in search of the infamous Eriol Hiragizawa. The transfer student that liked it Japan so much he stayed. Though it seemed a little odd for her to depart from her band of routinely giggling female friends during the lunch period, it felt like a day to enjoy in a somewhat… less… active manner. And there was no one quite better suited to enjoy a day calmly than Eriol Hiragizawa. And with that thought firmly implanted in her head, Tomoyo continued her search for the known tree climber with bento box in hand. 

Coming to the final tree on the campus and seeing that Eriol was nowhere to be seen Tomoyo let out a defeated sigh. She took a moment to wonder where else she could search but eventually came to the conclusion she was in search of a boy wizard, how powerful exactly? Who knows? And if he wanted to be found, he long would have been. 

Giving up and releasing one last sigh in defeat, Tomoyo made herself comfortable by the tree and was about to start on her lunch. That is until she heard the slightly muffled laughter of one young boy echoing from the treetops. Followed by a usual daring/dashing entrance the boy sorcerer himself. 

"Giving up so soon Daidouji?" asked Eriol with a slight glimmer in his smile. "I was just starting to enjoy the chase." 

"Hiragizawa? Where did you? What did you? Were you hiding from me?" responded Tomoyo in uncharacteristic surprise. But questions were only answered by more muffled laughter. 

Eriol stood calmly and collected for a minute, then smiled for a minute as Tomoyo shifted her gaze from the top of the tree to him a few times. Tomoyo followed in suit and smiled to herself in defeat…for the moment… and invited him to eat lunch with her under the tree he seemingly fell out of earlier. 

There were brief moments of silence between the two's conversations as they enjoyed lunch together. Things discussed gleefully included: Tomoyo's reason for searching for him, Eriol milking in all the flattery he could get for her reason, old stories from England, even stories from the rumor mill around school, which the two were quite well connected to. It was exactly the way Tomoyo wanted to spend the brilliantly perfect lunch period, calmly, comfortably, and in…harmony. 

However it wasn't until Tomoyo brought up the earlier topic of him avoiding her for amusement that things got a little … interesting. 

"Have you always enjoyed causing such mischief Hiragizawa?" Tomoyo asked innocently as she took another bite into her lunch. 

The question innocent as it was, struck a chord with Eriol as he was coughing and choking in response. Worry plastered Tomoyo as she could only look at him as he was trying to drink down and pound his convulsions into submission. Once collected, Eriol faced Tomoyo to explain. 

"Forgive my worrying you Daidouji, its just that I myself asked a… good friend….exactly such a question…" Eriol replied, getting a quizzical look from his female companion, Eriol finished off with two more words "Clow Reed…" and for some reason was unable to resist from further telling the charming girl, a certain story. "It was not unlike a day like this…" 

***** 

With the chimes of church bells in the background, the young boys of a London elementary school were in heated battle over the black and white ball. One young boy that stuck out in particular was Eriol Hiragizawa who was currently playing goalie. No more than seven years old and four feet tall, the boy would have been hard to spot if it was not for the fact that his head had yet to catch up in proportion with the thick frames of his glasses. 

Suddenly a shout came from within a crowd of boys midfield, "ERIOL!" signaling to the four-foot goalie to stand ready. The ball came down field and the young goalie stood ready to pounce, eye never shifting from the ball. That is until a glowing image came into focus, an image of a large staff clearly mystical in origin. Hypnotized, the young goalie stretched out to the image, which so happened also to be where the incoming soccer ball was to land. 

Unintentionally deflecting the goal brought in a loud roar of a cheer from midfield that finally snapped the boy from his trance. However, even his teammates rushing in from all corners to carry him in celebration and slapping his back in congratulations couldn't shake the feeling that had suddenly came over him. His teammates, oblivious to their friend's odd behavior, continued to carry their heroic goalie into the cobble stone building that was their school in victory. 

Days passed since the incident and though the curiosity of a seven year old is rarely ever quenched, young Eriol began to dismiss the event as his dreams began to worry him. Occasionally his schoolmates would find him in a trance sometimes at lunch and would ask what was bothering him. Eriol would try to explain his best about his dreams, but he soon stopped trying to when the stories of winged beasts, elemental creatures, and even mentions of Hong Kong and a certain woman started to attract attention to him, mostly ridicule. 

It wasn't until one night when he was dreaming away, he was in a house, mansion to be a little more precise. The décor was all but terrifying as he made his way down the hallway. There wasn't any illumination in anyway but for some reason he followed what seem like a gleam of light from nowhere protruding between a crack between doors. 

Within a moment he was on the other side of the door where there was a roaring fire that seemed to be the only source of light in the entire world at the moment. In front of the fire was a tall figure with his hair tied back in a ponytail. Inducing a little fear into the young boy, the figure turned to face him, his glasses reflected the light of the fire as he did. 

The two then both greeted each other, one more light hearted than the other, and the explanations began. The figure called himself Clow Reed, apparently he was a sorcerer and began to provide the stories that went along with the dreams, which were in fact the memories of his long life. Though every question young Eriol asked had a even more mystifying answer than the one before, nearly all his worries were but to rest as this shadowy figure, this man, who had been seemingly influencing his actions in one manner or another, was clearly a friend. 

As time went by, Eriol slowly got used to having an incarnated spirit within him. And as soon as the magical powers were factored into the equation, Eriol pretty much loved to have Clow wherever he went. The occasional baffling incident was always enjoyable as one great idea for trouble was followed by another, until the day Clow left him. 

***** 

Hearing the old stories of Clow/Eriol causing grief and disorder caused Tomoyo to burst into a midst of giggles, sometimes even turning the heads of other kids in the school yard. One incident in particular which certainly got much attention, in terms of wondering what the rouge Hiragizawa had said to get the usually composed Tomoyo to shriek in delight, was when Eriol told the story of getting the headmaster to cancel recess over the PA system in terror because of attacking snowmen, in SPRING! 

Glad that his stories were bringing much delight to his female companion, Eriol smiled as he help her off the grass as lunch period was about to end. Taking their time strolling back to the school building together, Tomoyo continued to wipe the tears that had found their place on her cheeks during the midst of laughter. Seeing that she was had clearly composed herself once again, Eriol continued on one last remark. 

"Imagine a man, that enjoyed questions with cryptic answers…" 

"A man who actually liked to deal with the aftermath of the mischief **he** himself had caused rather than the mischief itself…" 

"And imagine on some sick twisted level, still **like** the sick twisted man, maybe even adore him a little" Eriol finished with a smile to…himself? 

Realizing that Tomoyo was not longer by his side Eriol turned around to find a smiling collected Tomoyo Daidouji, rather than the expected one in convulsions of laughter. 

"Daidouji?" the now nervous boy asked. 

Tomoyo took her time and slowly swayed forwards towards him, with hands calmly placed behind her back. When close enough, she leaned a little until her nose was just slightly brushing the now even more nervous boy sorcerer's and made sure she got his attention. Then as the final chimes of the school's bell signaled the end of the lunch period she calmly, and gently cooed "I think I can imagine that…" and slowly continue to sway her way to the school building. Before the now blushing wizard could get in another word, Tomoyo was met up with the rest of her giggling friends, as Yamazaki and his group of guys quickly slapped Eriol's back from behind to get his attention. Both sides eagerly wanting to know here their two friends had spent their lunch period. 

THE END… 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 

Well the story didn't turn out exactly the way I wanted and certainly not the quality I wanted, but I haven't been writing as much as I'd like. I am happy with the fact I've return fanfiction though, and anime at that! 

Well, you know the drill, hate it or like it let me know. I don't take criticism all to personally. Until next time. 


End file.
